


Steal Your Heart

by lee100212



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, High School, M/M, high school student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee100212/pseuds/lee100212
Summary: Your school burned down.Your mom signed you up to an all boys boarding school.Kang Minji was an ordinary school girl about to enter her final year of high school, and yes. This has happened to her.MX Wonho X OC





	1. D0 - Introduction

"Minji!" Called mom from the kitchen "I have something important to talk about with you!"  
I rolled out of bed and dragged myself down the stairs, entering the kitchen.  
"I forgot to tell you but yesterday I received a letter from school saying that it had burnt down!"  
"WHAT?!" I screamed "How could you forget to tell me that??"

"Don't worry, all they said we have to do is find a new school for your final year of high school. There was a list of schools that were willing to take in students,"

"Oh ok, i'll find out what school Eunae and Yewon are going to," I replied, taking me phone out of my pocket.

"There's no need for that, I already got you into a school!"  
"Wow, ok thanks I guess, what school is it?"  
"Well, it's a boarding school that my friends mom went to, apparently it is a really good school!"

"Ok, well if you say it's good and you want me to go I guess I should go..." I walk out of the room and as I start to walk up the stairs, when I get into my room i go straight to my laptop and look up this school. I searched the name and I clicked the first link that was to the website, I started reading and almost instantly got a shiver down my spine.

 The first line read: _[school's name] is an all boys boarding school..._  
As soon as I read this I ran downstairs back to my mom,  
"IT'S AN ALL BOYS BOARDING SCHOOL!"

_...One calming me down session later..._

"Ok so I have already payed the tuition, and it is a very expensive school and I am not willing to lose that money, so I guess we will just have to pretend you're a boy?"  
I knew I couldn't argue with her so I just went along with it. Don't get me wrong, this is going to be shit, being around sweaty boys all day - no thanks. But I guess it could be fun keeping a secret from everyone... who am I kidding? This next year is going to be so tough.


	2. D1 - "You're a girl?"

This was it. This was my first day. And I was so scared. It's not that I didn't fit in, my mom cut my hair, I'm already pretty flat chested and many boys have feminine faces. Anyway, from this day onward for the next year my name will no longer be Kang Minji, but Kang Minseok.

As soon as I walk through the gates two students greeted me,  
"Good morning, are you Kang Minseok?" Both boys were cheerfully looking at me,  
"Good morning," I replied, looking down in embarrassment  
The slightly taller boy giggled, "My name is Shin Hoseok, we're gonna be roommates!!"   
He looked at me with the cutest smile i've ever seen, I could instantly feel myself blushing.  
"Woah!" The other boy chirped "There is finally someone shorter than me! How tall are you??"   
"Hey Kihyun, stop being rude," Pouted Hoseok "Just because Minseok is short doesn't mean you aren't"  
"I'm 5'4," I muttered quietly

Without hearing me the boys proceeded to walk me to my room. It was a nice room, there were two beds, a bathroom with a toilet and a shower and a mini kitchen area,  _this place must have been so expensive_ I thought to myself as I wondered around. By this point Kihyun and Hoseok had already left because of there classes but because it was my first day the school let me have a day off.

After spending too many hours on my phone I decided to shower, you know, so i'm clean. But little did I know, that would be one of the biggest mistakes of my life.  
After about 10 minutes of showing the bathroom door slowly opened. Hoseok was standing there. He just came in to get something but as he looked up he saw me. At first he didn't notice and looked away but then suddenly looked back. We both made eye contact. We both screamed.

We both sat on on the floor. Hoseok was staring at me with a very confused expression plastered on his face, I sat opposite him looking down, blushing.  
"So.......you're a girl?" He asked me, I felt as if i was being interrogated  
"Y-yes," I stuttered, struggling to look at him  
"What's your real name?" He asked, inspecting me,  
"Kang Minji," I replied.  
"How could you get caught on the first day!" He suddenly went from interrogation mode back to his normal self, "I'm obviously not going to tell anyone but seriously? On your first day?"

"You're not gonna tell anyone?!" My eyes widened as I looked at him

"Of course not, we're friends right?" 

I happily nodded back before my stomach rumbled completely ruining the mood.  
"Ahahaha have you eaten today?" Hoseok asked giggling uncontrollably.  
"No, not really," I replied, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Well my friends asked if we can all go out for dinner together tonight, they really want to meet you," Hoseok smiled. I hesitantly looked at Hoseok and just as I started to say no Hoseok cut me off.  
"Minjiiiiiiiii  pleeeeaaaaassseeeeee," He whined, giving me puppy eyes. Suddenly we heard slme muffled voices outside the door.

"Who's Minji?"

"Maybe he meant to say Minseok?"

"Maybe he was on the phone to his girlfriend,"  
"He has a girlfriend?!"

"I thought he was gay???"

"Nonono he's definitely bi,"  
"I don't understand bi culture, Changkyun please explain it to me,"

"Not now fool,"  
"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Hoseok sighed and opened the door, 

"You could've just knocked guys," He said, stepping aside to let the others in. I stood up to greet them,

"Hello, my name is Kang Minseok, it's nice to meet you," I looked at them.  
"You see! Isn't he shorter than me!!" Kihyun came and stood next to me,

"Wow, It's a miracle!" One of the other boys sarcastically said, "My name is Im Changkyun, nice to meet you," I smiled back, then looked at the other boys.  _They have such nice hair_ I thought to myself, two of them had light brown hair, two of them had black hair (including hoseok), one had dark brown hair, one had orange hair and the other had pink hair. 

Soon after the introductions, we head out to eat. 

"So Wonho, do you have a girlfriend?" Asked Minhyuk, wiggling his eyebrows at him

"No, I would tell you if I did," Hoseok grinned

"Who's Minji then?" Jooheon leaned over to Hoseok  
"Minji? I've never heard that name before..."  
"Minseok? You were there, who's Minji?"  
I shrugged and took a sip of my drink.

"Disapointments," Changkyun said grabbing his glass and drinking all his beer at once.

"Changkyun, calm down we have class tomorrow," Hyunwoo said refilling Changkyuns glass with water.  
As the night went on, I got to know the boys a lot more and they seemed like pretty good people. But when I thought the worst was over, something else embarrassing happened. As Hyunwoo was pouring us water to make sure we don't get too drunk he knocked over a glass. Yep, my glass. Yep, it spilt all over my chest. Hyunwoo picked up the glass and frantically started rubbing my chest with the paper towels.  
"HYUNWOO!" Screamed tipsy Hoseok, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SHE-" Before he could finish, in a panicked state I slammed his head on the table. 

"Uh Minseok? Why did you do that?" Asked Hyungwon  
"Oh! Sorry I just sometimes I have muscle spasms, I can't always control myself!" I started patting Hoseok's back trying to get him to wake back up.


End file.
